Raphael vs Red Hood
Description TMNT vs DC Comics. These two violent hero are showing down today. Can Red Hood finish this fight with turtle soup? Or is this the second death of Jason Todd. Intro Wiz: Justice is about as important as anything else. Boomstick: That's why we have heroes who want to keep the world a better place but are really bad at being role motels. Red Hood, the antihero who wants revenge. Wiz: And Raphael, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle with a lot of independents. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATHBATTLE. Raphael Boomstick: New York. Home to pizza, hot pretzels, Lady Liberty, and teens who are mutant turtles and fight crime...and their ninjas. Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, but the one we're talking about to day is the red muscle of the team, Raphael. Boomstick: Him with his for brothers spent his life in a lab. It was a good life with a little girl feeding them pizza. That was until a lab fire caused by a worker at the place. Wiz: The turtles grew up in the sewer and grew up pretty fast thanks to ooze. They became humanoid and so did the mouse that found them, Splinter. Boomstick: From that point on, Raph and the others went into New Your to fight ninja's, alien brains, and other mutants like flies and Ice cream kitty.....Just your average day in New Your City, right Wiz? Wiz: Well, I do find monsters on the street, called Pokemon...on my phone.... Boomstick: Raph is the strongest and fastest of the team. Able to lift and out run humans with ease. His weapons are The Sai. They're perfect for stabbing and disarming fellow ninja's and can even snap swords. He also has trusty ninja throwing stars that will hurt anyone this turtle doesn't like really fast. Raph: Damn! Wiz: Raphael can retreat into his shell like a true turtle for defiance. He doesn't do this much however. Boomstick: Maybe it's because you don't need to worry about getting hurt WHEN YOU CAN NOT ONLY TANK BULLETS FLYING INTO YOU AND THEN JUST POP'EM BACK AT THE POOR GUN PERSON THAT SHOT THEM AT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! And even if something does get him hurt, he has fast healing. Wiz: Even if he can fight mutants like him, he still has flaws. For one, his cocky attitude gets him in trouble a lot, as well as running headfirst into battle with 0% of a plan. He's vary violent and acts as the bad boy of his fellow brothers. He has gone on to become a vigilante and even The Shredder himself. And to top it off, he's afraid of cockroaches. Boomstick: I wouldn't blame him. Their so icky and gross and durable. I shot a cockroach once and the bullet bounced off and hit the ceiling and then flew out the window and hit a dog that hit so hard it died on the floor and the bullet kept flying until it hit the TV. Wiz: That's not fiscally possible. Anyways, Raphael will always b known as the bad boy and second oldest in the clan of pizza eating worriers that are, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick (Singing): Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Heroes in a half shell, Turtle Power. Raph: Cowabunga. Red Hood Wiz: A few have worn the robin suit and fought along with the legendary Batman, but the second robin was the most tragic. Trying to steel tires from the Batmobile, Jason Todd was found by Bruce Wayne himself. Boomstick: Long story short, he was taken in by Bats after he found out Jason had no parents. He was a great robin and took down the bad guys. But he had some issues. Wiz: His independents was vary strong and he was a lot more brutal than Dick could ever be. Boomstick: But then, on a quest to find his mother, Jason instead found out The Joker was black mailing this chick into convincing Todd that she was his mom. The crazed clown threw Jason in a warehouse, beat him up with a crowbar, and blew the place up killing him. Worse week ever. Wiz: That all changed when Robin was dipped into The Lazerus Pit and was revived. He went into training and eventually dawned a red helmet and a leather jacket and swore revenge on Batman and The Joker as The Red Hood. Boomstick: If you get into Batman lore enough then Todd's costume isn't that original. What is original is his guns. He casually carry's around pistols, AK-47s, knives, the crowbar he was beaten with, grenades. But he also carry's around a few toys. Like grappling hooks, ninja stars, and explosives. Hell even his own mask can blow up. Wiz: He was trained by Batman and was even able to unmask him. He's great at planing and can hold his own with the caped crusader. Boomstick: Thanks to that pool of green crap he's immortal which means he can't age to death, he can still die. Wiz: He's as human as everyone else and is kind of cocky. He's still really quick. And captured The Joker how can outsmart Superman. He has a strong hatred for Batman. Boomstick: I can't blame him. If you didn't save me from death, I would be pissed too. Wiz: That's not the reason. Jason: Bruce I forgive you for not saving me. But why? Why on God's earth- Jason kicks open a closet to reveal The Joker. Jason: -IS HE STILL ALIVE!?! Wiz: It's reveled that Red Hood wants to bring Gotham to justice by doing what Batman doesn't and killing criminals. He wants revenge for Batman not giving a shit about Joker killing thousands. Boomstick: Oh, that makes more seance. No matter if he's edgy or just being a winy bitch about death, The Red Hood is one motorcycling, gun shooting, mask wearing bad ass. That cars for drug education. Red Hood: No dealing to children! If you do, you're dead. Pre-Pre-fight I'd like to thank GalacticAttorney for the Thumbnail above. Pre-fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, FOR A D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DEATHBATTLE! Fight Gotham/New York city. 9:45 pm. Two crooks are seen existing a bank with bags of money, they bump into a man wearing a leather jacket. ???: Where are you two going? The man takes of the jacket to reveal Raphael. The criminals look in shock as Raph punch's both knocking them out. Raph: That takes care of that. A voice is heard from the top of a building. ???: You're strong. But I don't like mutants in my town. Raph looks up to see The Red Hood. Raph claims the latter leading to the man. Raph: So what are you gonna do about it? Red Hood pulls out two guns. Red Hood: I'll show you. Raph get's into fighting stance. FIGHT! The hood shots at Raph, but the turtle blocks the bullets away from his face with the Sai. The turtle gives a smirk. Raph: Is that the best you can do? Todd lowers his guns. Red Hood: Nope, I save my best for people who aren't ninja wanna be's who look like a trash bag if it were thrown into a tank of ooze. Raphael's anger gets the best of him as he runs over and throws a kick at Red Hood, but Jason blocks it with his own leg. He relocates that leg onto Raph's face. Raph takes his Sai and tries to stab Red Hood. He dodges the turtle. Raphael then grabbed him and jumped of the building they were both on and tosses Red Hood into the alley way. Raph lands to. Both of the ninjas cartwheel out of the alley. Red Hood grabs keys out of his pocket. Red Hood: Let's take this fight somewhere else. A motorcycle comes out of no where picking Jason up. Jason goes left and right and left and right punching Raph on the motorcycle. Raph is kicked on of a bridge their fighting on and into the Freeway. He land onto a truck. Raph makes out Red Hood on the Freeway motorcycling to the truck. Red Hood takes out two mini guns and begins to fire at the turtle. The bullets are about to hit Raph's face but he tucks his head into his shell for safety. The turtle jumps onto a lower truck and then goes closer to Red Hood by jumping onto yet another. Raph: Let's do this. Todd see's a vehicle with a ramp and get's an idea. He puts two Bat-shaped explosives onto his motorcycle. He takes the ramp. In mid-air he stands up onto his cycle and grabs an AK-47. He shots at the turtle. Th shells fly into him but he pushes him out with his body at Red Hood. Red throws away the gun and jumps of of the bike. Jason see's the bullets flying at him. Red Hood: Shit. Most of the bullets miss, but one hits his right shoulder. Raph: HA! Raphael see's the motorcycle. Raph: Oh no. The bike explodes onto the truck lunching Raph through the window of a nearby building. Red Hood follows into the building. Inside it is really dark, but Red Hood doesn't mind. Raph comes out of the shadows (Insert CSI into joke here) tries to hit Red Hood with the Sai but his fist is caught by the mask wearer. Red Hood kicks Raph in the face and runs into the shadows. Raph turns around to see and open door and a mask on the ground. The mask starts to flash and beep. Raph knows what's going on the throws the mask to the door and tries to dash in the opposite derision. Raph: DAMN! The mask blows up. The camera cuts to a blown up ware house. Raph wakes up from his knock out to see a bleeding and beaten up Jason Todd. Jason see's Raph. He stands up and holds up a pistol. Jason: This, ends, now. Before he can shot Raph gets up and run to Todd angrier than ever. He take his Sai and stabs Jason. Jason: Agh! Todd hits the turtle onto the ground and steps on him with a gun pointed at him. He get's ready to shot when suddenly, a Sai goes through his neck. Jason steps off of Raph and starts to choke. He lies down onto the ground and stops breathing. Raphael walks over and takes back his Sai. Raph: Why didn't you see this coming? Idiot. KO! Aftermath Cut to Raph throwing an explosive he saw on the ground belonging to Jason and blowing up the corp's upper-half. Boomstick: And that kids is why you don't mess with a giant turtle who can ninja. Wiz: Yes, Red Hood did have the edge in intelligence and weaponry, but that couldn't save him from the power of Raphael. The turtle is clearly stronger and faster than Jason could even dream of being. And Raph possessed the same ninja ability Jason has. Boomstick: It doesn't help that Todd's mean weapon: bullets, are shown time and time again to not have that strong of an effect on Raphael. Wiz: Raph's shell is defiantly a better deference than the leather vest Red Hood is wearing, and Raph was able to hide from the public along with his brothers for fifth teen years witch proves he has way better stealth. Honestly the only thing the Red Hood could do is prevent the inevitable. Boomstick: These two were neck and neck until Raph delivered the final blow. Wiz: The winner is Raphael. Comparison Straight: Raphael Speed: Raphael Durability: Raphael Intelligence: Red Hood Weapons: Red Hood Overall: Raphael has 3/5 or 60%. Red Hood has only 2/5 or 40%. Category:'TMNT vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Christianthepupbot Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles